


Le Monke Fan Fiction #2

by LeMonke



Series: Le Monke Fan Fiction (Adventures of Le Monke) [2]
Category: Top Gear - Fandom, le monke, meme - Fandom, monke - Fandom, monky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMonke/pseuds/LeMonke
Series: Le Monke Fan Fiction (Adventures of Le Monke) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202303
Kudos: 2





	Le Monke Fan Fiction #2

Le monke gets out of the hospital after 3 years days. He stuffs himself in his mini-cooper-voltswagen-car-thing. “I like byg car go vroom” says le monke. He steps on the gas and goes 150 in a 30 zone. Somebody calls the fuzz and a crazy chase ensues. Le le monke escapes the police except then he hits a pebble and runs off the road, into the ocean. Luckily, Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, and james may are in the middle of filimg “seamen” and pick him up in their boats. So then he goes to Britain. The le monke gets a job at the bbc. No not that bbc, get your head out of the gutter. Le monke gets a contract to do a documentary on monkes and things are looking up for him.


End file.
